Hear Me Rock
by Kiri-Exorcist92
Summary: Rewritten version of Hear Me Play: Allen Walker is new on the scene of Black Church Academy. He finds it dredges up old memories, is filled to the brim with excitement and has more than the fair share of gay boys, fan girls and rock bands.
1. An End to His Begining

**Hello everyone. Its me, Kiri. I've been away for a long time and I'm sorry. I really liked to original story for this, **_**Hear Me Play,**_** and decided it was written poorly, thus it needed rewriting. And I have changed a few things. But a lot of the basic factoids will stay the same. Well enough talking on my part, please enjoy this while I go and slave over another chapter. **

--

Chapter One:.: An End to a Beginning

Allen Walker has been adopted twice in his life. His real parents didn't have to means to take care of him, so they had to give him up.

When Allen was five he had been adopted by the kind man Mana Walker. Mana was the owner of the local circus. They traveled often from city to city, laughing, playing fun games, and Allen's absolute favorite, learning songs and music for the piano. That was until Allen was ten. Shortly after Allen's tenth birthday, Mana was murdered. The attack had been turned on him, and had caused his pale brown hair to turn a snowy white and had given him an oddly shaped scar and heavy mutilation on his left arm. Poor young Allen, who had had such a nice life with Mana, had to be given back into state custody. That is, until Marian Cross came into his life.

--

Allen Walker, age fifteen, roamed the halls, peeking into the numerous rooms of Marian Cross's home. Having lived there for almost five years you would think that Allen knew what was in each room. But if you took into account how large the mansion was and how often Cross redecorated, then you would see why Allen was often so fascinated by the furnishings. There were themed rooms that changed as oft as a woman's mood. And Cross dated a great deal of women with a multitude of tastes. In fact that is why the rooms were changed so often. To suit any certain lady's fancy. Opening a French door, Allen gasped. Just beyond a king sized bed was a crème coloured piano. The keys shiny and new. Cross detested the instrument. Yet here it was.

Allen felt his heart pulse happily as he stepped nearer the bench.

'_One song' _he thought carefully, trying to remember a song that wouldn't take to long. Having come up with one he nodded gently. '_That wouldn't hurt_.'

He loved to play so much and he hadn't so much as pecked a key since the piano in his school had been shipped away for repairs. And that was at least two months ago. He sat, and rested his hand delicately on the keys. His fingers fell into a rhythm, fairly quickly. He had decided upon _**Requiem for a Dream**_. A song Mana had drilled him on when he first learned it. He patiently dipped his head in time to the music. His playing had been flawless and unwavering. Just as he was feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth he heard a yell from the stairs and a door slamming. Allen's hands bounced off the keys quickly as he came to a finish.

"Brat! What on God's green earth are you doing?" Even though Cross was only on the stairs Allen could hear the snarl on his breath and feel his anger in flooding waves. The poor white haired boy jumped up from the bench, nearly knocking it over and prepared for a good excuse. He, sadly, found none. '_Why would such a mean guy adopt if he couldn't stand kids?'_ He thought in mock astonishment.

Cross was incredibly strict with punishments and had never released Allen from a grounding early. He managed to make the blood thirsty Huns appear like good natured nuns.

"I-I- I'm sorry, Mr. Cross! I wasn't th-thinking." Allen stammered out as said man approached the door in his red-haired fury. "I won't do it again I swear." He raised his hands in pleading way. Cross stood, irritably looking at him. He took a drag off of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"It's fine." He said rather calmly. _Had that flash flood of rage been an illusion? _"In fact, since you love that thing so much, you can have it. Use it or whatever. But only when I am not here." He added a glare to emphasize his point.

Allen gaped like a fish at his adoptive father. His eyes welled up as he smiled widely. Had they finally come to an understanding? Had a moment where they clicked? Who cares! Allen was getting let off _**and**_ getting to have a new piano! Unable to help himself he threw a hug around Cross and thanked him repeatedly.

"Hey! Let go! You won't be here nearly that often either!" Cross cried as he endeavored to pry Allen off.

'_Cross says __**what?**_' Allen slumped away with a 'does not compute' look upon his features.

After analyzing the blank face the boy put up, Cross smiled, laughed an flipped his hair out of the way. "Did I really forget to mention it? I enrolled you into one of those "academies for the gifted."" He air quoted, puffing out a smoke ring. "Now what was it called? Black something."

Allen's eyes widened fiercely._ ' What "academy for the gifted?_"'He pondered. That only brought up two words in Allen's mind. Boarding. And School.

_CLICK!_

"You're shipping me off to boarding school!?" Allen screeched at the thought incredulously. Feeling distraught he couldn't think of why he was being sent away. Even if he had a definite distaste for Cross, he really didn't want to be alone again. "Well c'mon, da'! I cook, I clean, and I am nice and well behaved for your women! For Pete's sake, why ship me off?"

Rolling his eyes, Cross placed a 'comforting' hand on Allen's shoulder. "Now cool your jets, Sprout. I am . . . basically sending you there for you education, well-being, and all that other crap." He spoke with a stereotypical father tone. Allen narrowed his eyes in utter repulsion.

"Bull. Shit."

Cross's face knotted into a grimace. He shook his head and said, "Fine, fine. You want the truth then, hear it is. So far, every lady I have brought over thinks you are a complete downer. So you are not needed here." His hand made the universal '_shoo!'_ sign.

Allen stared coldly at Cross, not strictly troubled or truly angry, '_I'm really just that disposable.'_ He shook his head to rind himself of his thoughts and marched past his adoptive father and climbed another set of stairs up to his room.

Just as he reached his door he heard a shout rise up behind him, "Allen, pack your bags. Dropping you off tomorrow!" Allen touched his door knob and felt alone.

He wasn't actually leaving any friends behind. He never made any. He threw open the door and slammed it behind him, slapping on the dead-bolt. He promptly dove at his bead and buried his face in his pillow, unsure of if he was going to scream or cry. Instead he just let out some ghostly moans.

He got up and kicked the first thing he came across as a way to relieve this building frustration inside of himself. It happened to be his portfolio that took the blow. The case flew into the center of the large room and out of it came a hurricane of papers. All of his sheet music fluttered to the floor. Allen clenched his fists up and knew he would miss something.

He was going to miss Mana. No. He always missed Mana. But he wasn't going to be so close to his grave anymore.


	2. The Band

**Lordy Lordy. I actually rewrote chapter two and then decided it was too short. So yay for new material!**

--

Chapter Two :.: The Band

Lavi sat fuming at his drum set. He looked at the guitar on its stand beside the lead microphone, they belonged to Yu. Then his eyes peered at the tambourine next to the back up mic. Those where Lena's. Then the basses stand. That was Marie's. When his eyes fell on the dust covered keyboard, Lavi's chest flared with fury as his usual rant started up.

"Yu! We _**need**_ a new keyboardist! I mean, COME. ON. There just _has _to be _someone!_" Lavi's flaming red head bobbed as he whined at his band leader, guitarist, and boyfriend.

This was Black Churches' finest rock band on campus. 'Was' being the operative word. The band, 'The Black Order', was on the cusp of a break up. Marie, their bassist, was going through graduation that year. But they could easily go on with out their bass; Marie had set them up with a secondary bassist. The issue was that Daisya, their original keyboard player, had gotten expelled for some stupid endeavor.

"Lavi. Shut. Up." Kanda said stiffly, or as Lavi called him, 'Yu'. He had had this conversation at least ten times in the last week. Kanda Yu was an exchange student from Japan, he had picked up English rather quickly. But if not for his musical skills, his bad grades would have prevented him from setting foot within a thousand mile radius of the institute. "We _have_ checked out every piano major here. Not. One. No one plays like Daisya does."

"But Yu-"

"I said shut up. . . _Deak."_ Lavi gasped dramatically when Kanda had said that name. Lavi had a thing for changing his whole existence from time to time. When Kanda had met him, he had been Deak. His forty-eighth name change and persona. After only a few months of knowing Kanda, which had changed him so vividly, he got his name changed, this time to Lavi.

"You swore that you'd never mention that name again!"

Kanda smirked at the result. There. Keyboard tirade aborted. It really was hard for people to believe that they were honestly dating and together considering how they acted. But if you were there to see it you'd get it perfectly.

Just as Lavi was going to yell something particularly cruel at Kanda, Lenalee ran in with a grin on his face. Yes 'his'. Lena did indeed appear like a girl, act like a girl, dress like a girl, and sing like a girl, but he was _by no means_ a girl. "Guess what big brother said!" He chimed in his feminine voice. He straitened out his long skirt carefully and smiled broadly.

"What, Lena-chan?" Lavi asked leaning over his drums, cocking his head to one side. Kanda rather simply raised a brow in question.

Lenalee clasped his hands together, "We have a new student coming!"

"A new kid? Big whoop." Kanda shrugged it off to be nothing, though truth be told he was the newest undergraduate there. But Lavi had seen Lenalee's reasoning for mentioning this.

"He's a key player, right? That'd would be the only reason you'd so much as bring a guy to our attention!" Lavi pumped his fist in the air. "God has finally shown us his gracious love!"

"He's a trained, proper pianist, actually. But there's hope." Only naturally Lavi ignored this tidbit of information that Lena was trying to offer. He was far too busy conducting a too loud prayer of thanks.

--

Allen Walker yawned as he exited Cross's Lamborghini and stepped out toward the gate. That yawn had shifted into a gape. _'Oh god.'_ His silver-blue eyes widened as he gazed at the castle like school building. '_I know he's well off but, how can he afford this?'_

Allen walked in cautiously, a backpack on and a suitcase in hand. The school really _was_ a citadel. He entered the guidance office and got a slip of paper the had his room number on it. He was handed a key card, presumably for an electric lock and given simple directions on how to get to his dorm. As he drew up to his lodgings he noticed the small cliques and stares he was receiving. It felt like they all knew each other. He could practically feel them rejecting him. He turned into a hallway when a sign over head had an arrow that said "Rooms 235 A – 265 A".

'_Oh, Father. Oh, Mana. I need help. What am I doing here?'_

Feeling flustered after he reached a hallway that claimed to hold his room number, Allen had half a mind to give up. He'd been up and down the stupid carpeted landing a dozen times but the listed numbers had skipped fifteen of the advertised thirty. He leaned up against a wall and slumped down it and grabbed handfuls of hair. He'd normally ask for directions, but he felt so out of place that it felt like he'd be speaking a totally different language.

Allen scoffed at himself and leaned his head on the wall. He wished that someone would see that he needed the help and would straight off offer it. And just like that the door across from him opened.

A boy about his height with a hoodie and medical mask exited and glanced at him. "Do you need help?" The boy's voice was raspy, maybe he was sick.

Allen could _hear_ a chorus of saints singing for him. "Yes, please." He held out the slip for the boy, who was most likely older, to see.

Taking the slip and studying it he laughed. "You missed the turn. It's weird how it's set up. I'll show you." He offered his hand to help Allen up and had a smile in his eyes. "I'm Toma. You must be the new kid, Allen, right?"

"Are you physic?" Allen asked surprised his name was known. Toma shook his head and laughed.

"Not at all. It's just on your room assignment slip." He waved the paper teasingly as he guided the younger boy to his room.


	3. Our Shared Song

**I'm going to explain this before I dive into the next chapter. **

**I made Lenalee a man for two reason. One, I really can't stand Lenalee as a girl. Don't know why, she just started rubbing me wrong after the third volume, when she got 'helpless'. And two, there was no way I was going to be able to write a good nice girl, so femme-boy. It does have a rhyme and reason. It is involved in the latter plot. By some characters Lenalee will be referred to as a girl (cough KOMUI cough). Once again. There are reasons.**

**So fans of Lena, I'm sorry if you don't like the gender bender there, I am keeping her personality quirky and nice. But I've seen my own fair share of lady – Kanda. (He is my favorite character.) And I don't bash them. SO don't bash me, kthx.**

--

Chapter Three :.: A Shared Song

After Toma had showed him to his room, which from what Allen could tell he was sharing with two other guys, he was directed to the activities hall and dinning hall.

"Since its Saturday we don't have regular classes, but we do get recreational classes. If you go down to the rec rooms, look for the registration desk, and you can sign up for your four extra circular classes. You can meet me up for lunch in the dining hall after if you get done before it's over."

Toma nudged him in the right direction before running off to do his own thing. Allen passed some lavish rooms, such as a student lounge, two libraries, and a gym. Which kept him wondering, _'How could Cross afford this?'_ He kept his eyes peeled for the registration. Did they have a music room here? Or maybe it was an orchestra or symphony.

"Excuse me?" Came a wavering voice behind him.

While trying to search for the illusive registration desk, he passed it. Allen turned on his heels and apologized for wandering so mindlessly. He found out that the woman he was speaking with was the head of the music department. Her name was Ms. Lotto.

"Can I fill all of my extra classes with music based ones?" Allen asked before thinking. Ms. Lotto looked surprised.

"Yes, sure thing." Ms. Lotto paled in complexion as she handed him his schedule.

Allen thanked her, wondering if she was alright when he had left. Curious of what his class assignments were he unfolded the forms and read aloud.

"Periods 1, 3, 6, and 8, Music Theory for Advanced Placement?" Allen's brows entwined together, a small confused frown on his face. He'd never heard or such a course. He located the room number on the paper and looked around the recreation halls for the numerals. He passed one room. Stopped. Then backed up several steps. In the room was a crème coloured piano beside four black ones. It contrasted the way Liberace did against most typical classical pianists. Allen walked up the to familiarity. He was reminded of the piano in Cross's home when he sat at the bench. A little tag on the fall caught his gaze. Shock befell him when he read that it was a property tag.

What the tag said is what stunned him.

"**Property of Allen Walker**"

In a messy scrawl underneath, it said '_Take the damned thing, might make you whine less._'

"Well this makes things more interesting." He said staring at Cross's handwriting. He felt weird. Like he was grateful and even more confused then he was when he walked into the campus. How the hell had he even gotten it on the campus so fast?

"Don't question it." He told himself. "Cross may never do stuff like this again, so just be happy." He pushed up the fall and smiled at the still new keys. This was his piano. He looked around carefully and started playing the first thing that came to his head. _**Ave Maria**_. He softly hummed the melody. Bordering on the heart of the piece, he heard delicate notes sung as the room's door closed.

" _Ave Maria! In preda al duol,  
Non mi lasciar, o madre mia, pietà!  
O madre mia, pietà! In preda al duol,  
Non mi lasciar, non mi lasciar."_

A smaller girl, who was seating her self down on the bench beside him, was singing Ave Maria in rather flawless Italian. She had long blonde hair and a light complexion. She had a bandage rapped around her left eye and the side of her face.

Allen saw no need to stop playing because a person came in. He'd never actually played with a singer before. It was nice and tranquil. Allen flowed his hands over the keys like water, closing the song just as his accompaniment paled into silence. The little girl fidgeted and offered her hand. "I'm sorry." She began, "I just heard the piano . . . it sounded lonely with out the lyrics . . . and . . . I joined in unasked and. . . I'm Lala?"

She sounded anxious as her own name came out a question. Allen shook his head and took her hand to shake. "I'm Allen, I'm new here. It's a pleasure. And this was fun. I've never heard such a pretty rendition of it." The girl, now dubbed Lala, smiled and said it was all his playing that made it sound good.

The duo ended up sharing a laugh and mock bicker about who had made the song sound as nice as it did. The pair agreed that it was a team effort. "You know, you are the first piano major I've met who is modest."

Allen tilted his head and smiled. "I'm the first to be modest, really? All the players I knew where unpretentious too. I've always thought the piano was a humble instrument."

Lala nodded and mused, "You're better than some of our top-notch players. In fact you'd probably have given Daisya a run for his money. . . "

"Daisya?"

"Oh, I forgot that you said you're new. Daisya was this amazing pianist, and keyboardist too. He was in The Black Order. One of the schools peak bands. He was expelled last month and Black Order has been ever suffering since." Lala dipped her head sadly, then a thought struck.

"You should audition for them!" She exclaimed, "I know the back up singer, he's one of my best friends, and he's been desperately searching for a good pianist. They'll listen to whoever's willing to play."

Allen looked rather disinterested though.

"I . . . don't know. You're actually the first person I've played with. I'm not accommodated to performing with others." Allen's stomach rippled loudly. "Oh, shoot! I was supposed to meet up with Toma for lunch. He stood from his bench too quickly and got a little dizzy spell. "I'll see you later Lala! I'm going to get some food. In fact, want to come with?"

Lala shooed him away, stating that she had already eaten. As soon as she was sure that Allen was out of earshot she wiped out her cell phone and flipped it open. She speed dialed and held her phone to her ear, a smile gracing her face.

"Lena, I've found you a brilliant pianist."


	4. Sprinkles and Sparkles

**I'm absolutely pleased with all the nice reviews I've gotten. I noticed the biggest thing I've gotten comments about was Male-Lena. I find it funny. Well I owe a huge chapter for my loverly beta-reader ****WashuRight****. She is bribing me with art****and helping me with ideas through out this story. **

**Though it is never mentioned, this is set in a fictitious setting in modern day England, that way any errors I make I can claim are meant to be 3.**

**--**

Chapter Four:.: Sparkles and Sprinkles

Allen decided he'd need to keep track of how many times he'd feel awe towards this school. He slipped into the Dining Hall and felt his stomach and heart scream with glee.

It.

Was.

Huge.

The room was twice the size of the Music Hall, and filled with people who were scurrying about like mice. He spotted the line for the, for lack of better word, buffet. He stepped up, grabbing up a tray and looked ahead in line. His stomach rumbled even louder than before when he saw the platters of every food he had ever known of and some he had never conceived before. His mouth was watering heavily by the time he had reached the window to order from.

"Oh! All my stars! You must be that new boy that Director Cross brought in! You sure are a cutie you sweet little thing!" Allen nearly toppled backwards from the sudden attack of sparkles and sugar. The person working the counter was a young man with long dreads. His sun glasses gleamed and the wok in his hand was steaming.

"You know Cross? Wait, did you say director?" Allen blinked. Director? Did he mean to say that Cross, the jerk who hated kids, was a school district director?

"Yes I do, very scary man indeed. He'll cut your paycheck in a heartbeat!" The man seemed to gloom over as he said that. Allen supposed that he had experienced the pay cut. As if a coin, he flipped to a cheery face and gleamed. "My name is Jerry! What do ya want to eat, cutie? I can make _anything_ you want!" Allen was sure he saw heart shaped confetti flying around him. Examining the menu on the wall, and the lay out of prepared meal behind Jerry, Allen grinned.

"I'll take a Combo D. Jambalaya with prawns. Three orders of Tempura Rolls. Umm…" He stared at the menu board that hung tauntingly, almost begging him to order more. "… three strawberry parfaits and four servings of dango please!"

Sir Jerry looked shocked that the kid was going to eat that much, but shrugged and prepared the food. He murmured something about a boy's appetite be insatiable. Allen silently pulled out his wallet and drew out a twenty pound note, which he had hoped was enough. Jerry had quickly positioned two trays of the delectable dishes though the serving window. Allen presented the bill in an ensured manor and had Jerry shoved his hand back at him.

"No." He said firmly. "As a student here your meals are a hundred percent covered. Now go eat and make friends, Mr. Cute-Sweet-Lil'-Thang." Jerry had done that sparkling tone again. Allen could also swear that he saw some heart shaped confetti fluttering too. But that _had_ to be his imagination.

"Glad you could make it," said a wheezing voice. Toma scooped up one of Allen's trays and nodded towards a table with a few other occupants. "Order enough, Allen? You're not going to go hungry are you?" Toma teased with a hidden smile.

In response, Allen had gingerly picked up his tray and followed after him for the table, gently elbowing Toma. At the table were two people, a boy and a girl, who both looked to be some form of Asian.

"Oh ho, Fresh meat! Neh neh, Baka-Baku, who's this newbie?" The shorter of the two asked with a toothy grin. She laughed at her little play on words. "_Baka-Baku_" simply shook his head and extended his hand.

"This is most likely Allen, Fo. Remember? Toma was only **just now** talking about him. My name is Bak." He smiled when Allen shook it genuinely.

"Yea, I'm Allen, Allen Walker." Allen's own smile was bashful; Toma had been talking about him? "Where are you two from?" He asked tilting his head to an angle trying to place their accents.

"I'm from Tianjin and Fo," Bak had motioned to the girl who sat beside him, "is from Beijing."

Toma laughed at Allen's slightly confused face and whispered in his ear that those were cities in China. Allen nodded and sat with his trays, the elder sliding in beside him. "Say, what did you pick for your rec classes?" Instead of properly answering Allen simply slipped him the schedule sheet and Toma gasped, though it was only barley audible.

"You seriously got into _that_ class?" Bak and Fo looked at Toma incrediously when his tone became so sharp. "He got into _MTAP_!" A set of jaws dropped.

"He got into that?!" Fo raised, smacking a hand on the table, nearly spilling her juice.

"Is that bad?"

"Bad? It's a-freaking-mazing!" Toma, claimed patting Allen on the back. "People can only get into the Music Theory AP class via recommendation. Normally people can only take that their second year because they have to audition. To get in right off the bat, you must be good. Only a D.D. can sign up kids."

"D.D?"

"District director, smart one," Fo barked.

Allen gulped down his last bite of parfait and frowned. Did Cross put him in the class? It was certainly possible that he really was doing this all for his own good, but that seemed rally odd to him.

The next twenty minutes of conversation revolved around what their recreation classes were. Fo, for instance, was in a Martial Arts class, a fencing, a boxing tactics class, and a P.E. AP class (who ever knew such a class existed!). Bak was involved in photography and some basic commercial design courses. Toma was a graphic design major. Some popular magazine ads were actually made by him, particularly the ones about book stores or psychic shops.

The bell finally rung and it separated the group. Fo and Bak had promised to help him with any directions he needed. Toma had probably told them about how he had become hopelessly lost. After assuring said boy that he would be fine to get to the music hall Allen started to walk there.

He wondered what kind of class it was going to be as he opened the doors. He heard the loud chatter silence when he entered. Everyone was staring. It wasn't a large class, somewhere between twenty and thirty students, but all eyes where on him. He knew they were taking in his hair, his scars, and his warped arm. At least Toma, Bak, and Fo had been nice enough to try and not gawk.

"Um. . . . . Hello?"

The response was loud, obnoxious, and rather scary too.

"Jesus H. Christ on a stick, Yu! Holy hell! We finally have a Brit in our class!" Before Allen could even comprehend what had just been said, he had a large boy with flaming red hair attacking him in a hug.


	5. Music Theory for Advanced Placement

** Chapter five! I finally am past what was written in the old version! I'm glad to say I am happy with the plot so far and feel that the addition of some characters was a good move. Enjoy as I write chapters six and seven. I have no inclination as to how long this story will be. But I think it might be a long one.**

**I must say that 'vkgoeswild' on youtube is a major inspiration for Allen's playing. Look her up to understand what I hear for his playing.**

**--**

Chapter Five :.: Music Theory for Advanced Placement

"L-l-l—l---Lavi! Get off of him!" A frantic woman clawed the larger boy off of Allen, who had fallen to the ground. To his surprise it was Ms. Lotto from earlier, though her hair that was kept in a neat bun was now disheveled, can Allen could swear that she looked a tad more sickly and wishy-washy. She brushed off her skirt after helping Allen up, the bags under her eye showing how exhausting being a teacher for this school really was.

"Now class. . . please, please, please, no more outburst about our new student! I am very sure he's over whelmed enough as it is." She tucked a hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear.

"Jeez, Miranda. Chill out some. I was only welcoming the kid," the boy now dubbed Lavi claimed.

"Lavi, that was not cool and you know it." The soft voice came from elfin frame making its way towards him and Lavi. "I'm sorry about his misbehaviors. He does that when he gets really excited." The person extended their hand to touch Allen's shoulder. "I'm Lena Lee. As a joke, a lot of people call me Lenalee though." Allen had to think, why was that a joke?

"Neh, neh! What's you name and major?" Lavi bounced out, pointing directly at Allen.

"I'm Allen Walker. . . I suppose I'm a music major. I have this class for all my elective- er, rec classes."

"No shit? You're a keys player, right? Go play, go play now!" Lavi dragged Allen away from Lena to the first piano closest to them, which was a rather grimy one that majority of students used. He lifted the fall and shoved the boy onto the bench. He pointed at the keys demandingly.

"What should I play?"

"Anything!"

Allen's brows creased together delicately. Anything he wanted. There was a vast list of songs that could show his skill. But picking was hard.

'_Click'_

He had a song now.

His fingers wove over the keys forming a semisad melody. He hummed lyrics in a small accompaniment. It wasn't a terribly advanced song, but it suited his needs to satisfy someone he supposed. 'Darkness' by the American band Disturbed.

It became his favorite song to play after Mana had died. To be honest he never had heard the lyrics to this song, but the melody just spoke to him in ways that the verses probably never could. It always hurt. Playing a song that made him think about Mana. But he liked the pain, it made him feel something.

He played a little louder, feeling embarrassed that he picked this song, and not a more classical piece. But he needed to feel the familiarity of the song. He came to a close and looked at Lavi, expecting to be reprimanded.

"That was good." Lavi had a calculating look on. "A lot of emotion in that, I don't even think I hear that much emotion in the original. I liked that. Lena-chan! What'cha think?"

"He defiantly plays like Daisya. At least skill wise he does." Lena ran a hand through his hair, thinking carefully. "I think he might even play better than him, with a little more practice. There is a lot of potential here."

"He'll do." Allen whirled to see another person joining the critique. He had long black/blue hair and piercing eyes.

Lavi squealed in delight and ran to hug the man. "Oh! Yu! I knew we'd find a replacement!"

"Lala did speak highly of him." Lena confirmed.

"Wait." Allen stared at them all. "Are you guys that band. . . Black Order?" The trio nodded slowly. "I never agreed to an audition, you know."

Lavi stared at him, "Won't ya consider it? I mean, you play real well."

"You should at least think about it. With you we could probably bring back our fan base, maybe do some shows." Lena added softly.

"Kick St. Noah's ass at battle of the bands."

"No." Allen shook his head. "I don't play for fans, or for crowds, or even money."

"Then why even bother playing?" Lavi raised the question, as if those where the only reasons to play.

Allen couldn't answer to that. Had he not just said he had actual emotion in his playing? Didn't he at least see the pain Allen felt in that song?

"Nevermind." Allen shook his head again as he stood. "You clearly don't get it. . ."

Lavi stepped away from 'Yu', "Wait, what's not to get?"

"Signing up for this class might have been a mistake."

Taking brisk, sharp steps, the fair haired lad left the class room, heading for his dorm. He exited quickly and bolted. _'What's not to get?'_ Feh! That was like a stab to him. He opened the door to his shared room and dove on the only bed that look unused.

"Music isn't just about those things. . . not to me." He grabbed up his suitcase and pulled out the picture of a man dressed as a clown. Allen frowned and traced the clown's makeup. "I'm going to try and keep walking Mana. But it's hard. I don't act the same as when you were here. I feel like I've lost what made me smile. And scars don't help me forget."


	6. AkumA

**I have rediscovered my favorite Author on FF of all time. ****De'Letris.**_**(I honestly dedicate this whole story to her!)**_** I shall shamelessly endorse her story **_**Hot Damn**_**. I actually owe her some art/ad posters for that story. I am a huge fan of hers and I think that if you like my story you'll love hers, and she made Lena awesome as a girl to boot!**

**I also apologize about this being a day late. I've had a horrid start to the year. We had a family emergency. So take this filler chapter as my gift of repentance. **

**--**

Chapter Six :.: AkumA.

Road Kamelot was leaned back into her chair, as far as she could. Her arms draped so that she was almost hugging her knees. She was day dreaming of what her first real concert would be like . . . again.

The stage lights would be all on her. She'd have her heavy stage make-up accentuating her golden eyes. The crosses that she'd have painted on her face would gleam wickedly and her spiked hair would be perfect. Not a strand out of place.

Now, Road wasn't too vain.

She did know that there was more to being a rock star than the awe worthy clothes. She knew her voice was the key. And she had unlocked a great many doors with it already. She had this bone chilling tone that she often used when singing, it would have even one upped David Draiman while he had sang '_Down with the Sickness'._

She could have sat there in her chair day dreaming all day with that look on her face that screamed '_orgasmic.'_ She _would _have sat there, if not for a pair of drum sticks that whizzed past her face, barley missing her nose.

Road turned around to sit in her chair backwards, sending a small scowl at the Drum Monkeys. "Watch it with those things . . . You nearly hit my face."

"We're sorry Road!" The twin boys called in unison, ducking beneath their drums. Jasdero and Debito were the two drummers for AkumA, the band Road was the singer for. As they bunkered down in their ring of drums Road laughed with a playful tone.

"Did you honestly think I would hurt you for this? You missed. If it had hit, _then_ you would have been in deep trouble." She laughed deeply at the boys' relaxing expressions. Oh how funny they could be.

"Don't you think you three should be practicing?" The deep voice belonged to the band's lead guitarist, Tyki Mikk. "After all, we do have a little competition with that absolute nuisance of a group, Dark Order was it?"

"_Black_ Order, Tyki. And I thought that you of all people would remember it. Seeing as your beloved Deak is still in it." Jasdero giggled his high pitch as Debito snidely corrected the senior.

Tyki glowered down at the boys and thought that he would either have to start bashing their heads in on the very drums that they played, or that he would need to simply kill them.

Then again, their drums where property of the band, and thus would cost them money to repair, and 'JasDebi's skills were incredibly hard to come by, and certainly could never really be replaced.

"Debito stop teasing him. Deak is a taboo subject, and you know it." Road narrowed her eyes at him. She had paused, giving herself time to grin wickedly. "Only I can torture him with that." Tyki shook his head and scoffed at them. "So, guys, I was thinking about our next show. For our next song line up at the House of Blu. . .

Tyki gazed away from Road, tuning her out of his head completely. Tease was calling him.

He gingerly strummed a cord on his instrument. '_Tease_'. She was a sinfully beautiful bass guitar, what, with her purple and blue tattoo-esque butterflies airbrushed on with a gentle hand. The card suits hiding themselves with in the insects' wings. _His _Deak had drawn the designs on with a sharpie a long while ago and later airbrushed it himself.

That was all before he'd changed. He'd morphed into the new and disgusting persona 'Lavi'. The creature that now draped himself all over the imbecilic Asian boy. Sometimes Tyki had even contemplated burning Tease, as wonderful looking as she was. But she held so many good times, and so few bad. But he wanted "_Lavi"_ to see her, to see that Tyki had kept it in as wonderful a condition as humanly possible.

To see that Tyki still owned "_Deak",_

'_And not that bastard!'_

His darker personality flashed into his amber eyes, making them look black. How he hated that. He hated Kanda Yu with a passion that very nearly rivaled his adoration for his Deak. But it was that absolute hate that had landed him here. He had originally attended Black Church. But he and the keyboard player from Black Order had gotten in a rather large tiff about a year and a half ago. He very nearly killed the boy, all because he defended his leader, saying that that Asian punk deserved Deak more than he ever had.

And so here Tyki ended up, at St. Noah's school for delinquents and ne'er-do-wells.

He strummed the bass again. '_Tease'_. Deak had been such a tease, even now as Lavi he was-

"Tyki!"

He snapped up his head and stared into Road's glaring gold eyes, his train of thought utterly broken. Her nose was touching his, she was far too close for comfort. He could also swear that he had heard Jasdero and Debito giggling and snorting at him. He blinked as he stared back at Road. How long had he been in his daze?

"You didn't hear a word I've said! Ugh! You are such a pain." She threw her hands up in the air and backed away a few steps. "I'll print you the list of songs and sheet music. Be memorized by Wednesday."

She started to leave the rehearsal room, but paused and half turned to face him.

"Stop thinking about that silly band, Black Order. You're in AkumA now."


End file.
